This R13 conference grant application seeks support for a series of tree conferences on the topic of "Alcohol as a modifier of biological responses". We propose to organize a one day Satellite meeting in conjunction with the annual conference of the Research Society on Alcoholism to feature specific topic related to the biological modifier effects of alcohol. In year 2008, the satellite will focus on the "Epigenetic effects of alcohol," in 2009 on "Alcohol-induced modulation of stem cell biology" and in year 2010 on "Systems biology approach to the effects of alcohol". The target audience is biomedical researchers in the alcohol field. There have been 3 previous Satellite meetings organized by our group partially with the support of a previous R13 grant application. These Satellite meetings were a great success demonstrated by increasing attendance by the scientific community and the evaluations we received from attendees. Considering that traditionally biomedical research has been underrepresented in the RSA scientific program, this satellite meeting filled a major gap in bringing biomedical scientists together in a constructive manner. The aim of these conferences is to bring together scientists in the alcohol field with biomedical interest through designing programs that overarch the tissue specific effects of alcohol and to provide a platform for introduction of new concepts, state of the art methodologies and interaction between alcohol researchers in different model systems. By bringing keynote speakers who are not involved in alcohol research we intend to attract these investigators to alcohol research and vice versa, by exposing alcohol researchers to novel concept and methods, we believe these meetings would provide a fruitful mechanism for advancing the field. Summary material of the meeting will be prepared by the organizers and will be published in a peer-reviewed journal [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]